palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimi Yuu
Mimi Yuu '''is a female cat who belongs to Mulan and a world-reknown popstar, model, and idol. She makes her debut in WHM10: Lost on Pawcation and appears again as a major character in The Catnapping and Family Ties. Despite being a popstar, she is only 17 years old, as stated in the film. Before her major appearance on the show, she was mentioned a couple of times by Winter and Mimi and Gigi and was seen in a few commercials and on Pumpkin's magazines. She is voiced by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, of whom she was directly based off of. Appearance Mimi Yuu is only seen in her idol attire. She has light pink fur, very long, sparkly hot pink hair styled in two wavy ponytails (Presumably Either Dyed Or A Wig), hot pink eyes of which sparkle presumably from contact lenses, a pink nose, and wears mascara, hot pink sparkly eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick. She wears Sweet Lolita attire, with a pink and white Sweet Lolita dress, very fluffy and covered with bows, hearts, and frills. She wears Sweet Lolita high heels as well, of which are pink with large, white bows and hearts, and wears a giant pink candy bow on her head, along with a matching bow on her tail. She wears pink stockings with candy designs upon them as well. Her tail is very long and her body very slender and feminine as well. Her eyes are round and she has pink pawpads. She wears a pink necklace with a white heart on it and carries a candy staff with a lollipop upon it, the same as Kyary Pamyu Pamyu carried in her "Candy Candy" music video. Personality Her true personality is never revealed due to her stage appearance, but her stage personality is extremely sweet, bubbly, energetic, girly, cute, child-like, and candy-loving. Her stage is covered with ice cream, cake, cookies, cupcakes, brownies, chocolate, and other sweets for her appearance onstage. Her mannerisms include making the heart symbol with her paws and blowing kisses, also signifying a romantic part of her personality. She has the personality appearance very similar to a J-POP star's. Trivia * She was directly based off of J-POP star Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Not only was she voiced by her, she sings "PawPawPaw", a parody of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's pop debut hit "PonPonPon" at the end of the 10th Whisker Haven movie, her stage was heavily based off of the style of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's sets, and she sings, acts, dresses, and dances very, very similarly to her. * Her only appearance so far was the the 10th movie, though she may have an appearance in the TV show. However, she was mentioned a few times in the show and appears in a commercial when Sultan and Treasure are seen watching TV in the episode The Candy Cannon, along with being seen on some of Pumpkin's fashion magazines in different outfits. * She is 17 cat years old. * It is unknown if her popstar personality is a facade or her true personality. * Winter and Mimi are avid fans of her. This is shown especially when Winter accidentally runs into her rehearsing in the movie and begins to fangirl insanely over her. * She is the second feline popstar to appear in the show, after Pearl. However, Mimi is more well known as an idol, making her different from Pearl who's a regular popstar. * She is mentioned to also be the rival of Pearl in their music careers, something of which sparks arguments between Mimi and Gigi, Flora's nieces, of whom like Mimi Yuu and Pearl respectively. * She is a soprano. Songs '''PawPawPaw (Debut, Whisker Haven Movie 10: Lost On Pawcation) Category:Fanon Category:Movie Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Girls Category:Popstars Category:Idols Category:Models Category:Cats Category:Teenagers Category:Light Pink Category:Pink eyes Category:Hot Pink Category:White Category:Bows Category:Hearts Category:Ribbons Category:Necklaces Category:Characters Who Speak Japanese Category:Celebs Category:Celebrities Category:Celeberties Category:Bracelet Category:Mulan Category:Princess Jasmine Category:Elsa Category:Princess Anna Category:Princess Elena